Brutal Affections
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI KenHana ONE-SHOT: Everyone knew Hanatarou held affection for the gruff, wild Captain of Division 11; everyone except the Captain himself. Yachiru was about to change that, indirectly or not.


**A/N: Yey! Finally, I've found the time and motivation to write this KenHana one-shot! :D I know I've converted a few of my readers out there, so to all who like this pairing, I hope yu like! It's kinda a side-story to 'Me, Myself and I', 'Revenge', 'Memory' and 'Upside Down' from my drabble series, which takes place in the 'For the Love of Science' universe. :3 **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. D:**

**Warnings: Yaoi, smut, potential OOC, fluff and WAFF, crack pairing, hinted GrimmIchi, reiatsu-molesting (XDDD).**

**...  
**

Everyone knew Hanatarou held affection for the gruff, wild Captain of Division 11; everyone except the Captain himself, but Yachiru was about to change that.

In fact, she was currently plotting how to go about it. Ken-chan should figure it out for himself but he needed a big hint, and the only reason why no one else had told him was because then they would have been under threat by one pink-haired lieutenant menace as well as subjected to the rare but deadly wrath of the normally kind and gentle Fourth Division Captain. No one was going to tease or make fun of Hana-chan just because he liked Ken-chan. He got enough of that as it was, though the bullying had dwindled down to nil thanks to Yachiru attacking anyone who dared say anything bad about her new future 'mommy'.

She scrunched up her little brow cutely in thought. Just how was she going to do this? Maybe she should go talk to Braidy Lady and see what they could cook up together. With that thought in mind, as well as the thought of the sweets Unohana-taichou kept in her desk drawer, Yachiru skipped all the way down to the Fourth Division…after getting lost for only an hour this time!

"BRAAAIDY LAAADYYY!" Yachiru shouted when she arrived with a bang, scaring Division 4 members and patients alike a clear 3 feet into the air. A moment later, the kind Captain appeared with her usual motherly smile on her face.

"Hello, Yachiru-chan. How may I help you?"

**...**

"Ah, so that is what you're up to," Unohana murmured, folding her hands on her lap as Yachiru munched on some candy she'd been given after she told the older woman what she was planning. They were sitting in the privacy of her office.

"So do you think you can help me, Braidy Lady?" the lieutenant asked excitedly, wanting to get this personal 'mission' going.

Unohana's eyes twinkled, "I might have an idea or two…though I may need to call in a favor."

"Yay!"

**...**

Hanatarou jumped and paused what he was doing when he felt explosive reiatsu emanating from the Eleventh Division the next day. With a shaky sigh and a small smile, he shook his head softly, placing a hand over his fluttering heart before going back to restocking medical supplies.

It seemed that Zaraki-taichou and Grimmjow-san were at it again. Ever since the ex-Espada was saved and moved to live with Ichigo and his family, he was often challenged next by Zaraki when his mate adamantly refused to fight the crazy pointy haired taichou, and unlike Ichigo, Grimmjow pounced at the chance to fight with an opponent worth his time, much like Zaraki himself.

Any minute now, the two would be dragged into the Fourth by a cheerful Yachiru for extensive injuries because the two didn't understand the concept of 'holding back' –

"Hanatarou! We need you out here!" Isane-fukutaichou called.

"C-Coming!"

Right on time.

_**Minutes later…**_

"Y-You want m-me t-to do what?" Hanatarou blanched, staring at his Captain in disbelief. All the seventh seat got was a benevolent closed-eye smile in return.

"Though he's gotten stronger, it appears that Grimmjow-san has sustained more critical injuries than Zaraki-taichou before they managed to knock each other out, so I will be attending to him. Everyone else also has patients at the moment or out on missions, so I will be leaving Zaraki-taichou in your care, Hanatarou. I have full confidence that you will do just fine. Most of his wounds are superficial and aren't too serious, but he should still be out from blood loss for a bit, so hurry now," Unohana-taichou said and then with a cheery wave, she left him standing there gaping like a fish out of water before he snapped himself out of it and went to tend to his patient…his scary, giant, intimidating patient who could crush him like an insect with just his spiritual pressure. Tiny forlorn waterfalls ran down his cheeks comically at the thought, 'Oh dear. What am I getting myself into?'

Once he reached the designated room where the Eleventh Division Captain was currently residing, he opened the door with extreme caution and timidly poked his head in. True to Unohana-taichou's words, the mountain of a man was lying on the bed out cold for the time being, though the petit shinigami – and probably everybody within Seireitei for that matter – could still feel Zaraki-taichou's massive amount of reiatsu fluctuating sporadically.

He breathed a sigh of relief, 'Thank goodness for small miracles.' Creeping further into the room, he silently closed the door and tiptoed further to the Captain's bedside, freezing up like a deer in headlights when Zaraki turned towards him and let out a grunt before settling down once more. '…Phew! That was close. I better get this done fast before he wakes up!' He wiped at his already sweaty forehead with the back of his slender hand then quickly went to work, but as he called on his reiatsu to heal the slashes and bruises covering Zaraki's skin, Hanatarou suddenly tensed when he felt the Captain's wild spiritual pressure latch on to his without warning, the golden aura twining itself around his own medicinal green before weaving closer to wrap around his entire body.

It was like nothing he'd ever felt before; an all-encompassing power that didn't harm him, but made him feel safe and filled with warmth instead. He shuddered as his eyes fluttered closed and hesitantly reached out to meet the spiritual pressure with his own, shocked and awed when the wild golden aura rubbed up against his gentle green, almost like an animal. Tentatively he stroked the reiatsu with his own, startled when Zaraki-taichou let out a rumble before the little healer shook his head rapidly, then concentrated on blanketing the Captain's body with his healing energy, watching as the more serious wounds started to stitch themselves up, stemming the sluggish blood flow, as the bruises steadily faded under the glowing green light.

Now that his job was done, the seventh seat began to gather his reiatsu back into his body, surprised and quite flustered when Zaraki's refused to let go. Glancing down at the Captain's strong angular face, Hanatarou bit his lip and blushed, then in a daring move, reached out to touch the one who held his fragile heart in his big, meaty, unknowing paws.

Though it hurt to admit, Hanatarou had resigned himself to the fact that Zaraki-taichou will never look his way since he doubted the bloodthirsty Eleventh Division Captain even knew who he was because of his rank – in the Fourth of all the Divisions, a place for healing rather than fighting which the Eleventh Division members sneered at – let alone return his feelings. Only a miracle would make that happen, and this may be the only chance he'll ever have…so as light as a feather, his fingertips barely grazed the scarred cheek, before laying the rest of his hand onto Zaraki's face.

The giant Captain leaned into the loving touch, making Hanatarou's blush darken as his rumbling grew louder, but it did the trick. The golden reiatsu untangled itself from his own as if content by the physical contact and the seventh seat quickly locked away the rest of his spiritual pressure, then after one last caress, he pulled away and scurried out of the room before he could be ensnared again.

Once the door clicked closed, Kenpachi's single eye snapped open, and the first thing the large man noticed was that he felt considerably…empty, like something important was missing. He frowned, feeling a pleasant though fading tingle throughout his spiritual pressure.

What the fuck? It's never done that before…

**...**

"Aww! It didn't wooorrrk!" Yachiru whined a few days later, sucking on a lollipop as she crossed her arms over her small chest and pouted. "We should've just locked them in that room until Hana-chan cracked and spilled!"

"Well, I did warn you about that," Unohana gently reminded, "it seems Hanatarou healed him and left just right before he woke up, so nothing happened, if anything good were to have happened even if Zaraki-taichou had been awake. How is he now, by the way?"

Yachiru's pink eyebrows furrowed, for once quite serious, "Well, his body is fine and all healed up so physically he's okay, but his reiatsu keeps fanning out more than usual…like he's looking for something."

"How curious."

"Yeah! And I don't think he knows that he's doing it either!" the lieutenant exclaimed. "He's almost gone through everyone in Seireitei. The only people left his spiritual pressure hasn't checked over are here in the Fourth!"

Unohana donned a thoughtful look on her face, "Hm, I wonder …" she began, but was cut off when she and most likely everyone else felt Kenpachi return from his mission in the Living World and was heading straight to her Division...after a few wrong turns and running in circles only twice this time.

"UNOHANA!" Zaraki roared, shaking the very foundation of the Fourth Division. People ran, ducked and covered accordingly.

"Zaraki-taichou! There is no need to yell and terrify my patients! Now what is it that you need?" Unohana scolded as she came out of her office with Yachiru skipping in tow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Wow, Ken-chan! You looked liked you had lots of fun!" the pink haired lieutenant squealed with glee while she took in her bloodied Captain. His long black hair had even come undone and now hung loosely around his shoulders.

"Heh, yeah," the gruff Captain gave a shallow toothy grin as his reiatsu flooded the entire Division, causing a few members to stagger to their knees at the sheer pressure and volume of it.

"Too much fun it looks like. I swear, if you keep this up, you're going to end up toting around a blood transfusion for the rest of your days. And do try to reign in your reiatsu! You're hindering my subordinates and making everyone else uncomfortable," Unohana shook her head exasperatedly before calling out, "Hanatarou! Could you come here, please?"

"Y-Yes, Captain?" A meek voice murmured before the small seventh seat hurried in. He froze, soft blue eyes widening when he saw just who was also present, though the massive amount of spiritual pressure radiating from the giant man was a dead giveaway for miles.

"Would you be so kind as to patch up Zaraki-taichou, please? I need to check on everyone he'd managed to scare off," Unohana-taichou's voice broke him from their staring contest, and he looked at her like she was giving him his death sentence, but nodded shyly and turned back to find that single eye had not wavered from him, which unnerved the timid healer even more.

"U-Uhm…T-This way, Z-Z-Zaraki-taichou," he squeaked and led the Captain back to the room he'd been in just days prior, neither noticing Yachiru and Unohana smiling conspiringly and looking at each other, hiding their giggles behind their hands as the two left.

**...**

After handing Zaraki-taichou a towel to wipe away most of the blood – which wasn't the Captain's, thankfully – off his body, Hanatarou got to work, busying himself with this wound or that cut to keep himself focused. He was surprised when the other was actually doing what he was asked to do without a fuss. Usually, the large man would gladly give hell to whoever was his healer at the time just because he hated staying in the Fourth for bed rest afterward. The only one to ever make him behave was Unohana-taichou, since no one, not even Zaraki-taichou, wanted to see that woman angry. Ever.

In no time, the giant Captain's injuries were efficiently cleaned and bandaged, the last one being a nasty looking gash across his chest that would need a bit of his reiatsu to get the healing process started. Normally, it would have been the first wound he'd treat, but this time it was what Hanatarou had been trying to avoid for as long as he could. He didn't want to call out his spiritual pressure again so soon after what happened last time if not necessary, not wanting to be found since he knew Zaraki-taichou's aura was seeking out his and didn't know what the menacing-looking man would do to him once he discovered just who the reiatsu belonged to. He bit his lip, not noticing his large patient cock his head to the side as he observed the cute little seventh seat. Zaraki wondered why he never noticed him previously and if those lips really were as soft as they looked before the young man sighed.

Seeing as he had no choice, the soft green glow soon enveloped Hanatarou's hands and he carefully hovered them over the wound watching it close itself up. As soon as the gash healed and all that was left a faint pink scar in its place, Zaraki-taichou's reiatsu immediately grasped on to his again before he could call it back, startling him though it really shouldn't have. He looked up frightened, shivering at the look in that single eye which hadn't left his figure since the Captain locked onto him in the lobby. "So you're the one, huh?" the bigger man growled, "What did you do to me?"

"I-I…" he stuttered, quivering as the golden aura slithered against his body, "I d-didn't do anything b-but h-heal you like I was s-supposed to." He whimpered when a couple sneaky tendrils of energy wormed its way up his clothes, "Honest!"

"Is that so?" Zaraki mused in dark, gravelly tone before clamping a muscular arm around the petit male's waist in an unyielding hold and hauling him up to straddle his lap, pulling him closer to his broad chest before the healer could even think to get away.

"Z-Zaraki-taichou? W-What are you d-d-doing?" Hanatarou cried out in panic, pushing his small hands against impressive pectorals but stilled in surprise when the other man nuzzled his hair and nipped at the delicate shell of his ear. "O-Oh dear…"

"Looks like my reiatsu likes ya," the Captain muttered, "and I'm startin' to see why."

"A-Ah!" the little ebony haired young man gasped, eyes widening as he felt a warm, tingly tendril of energy begin to tease and massage the seam of his ass beneath his clothes, moving closer and closer to his entrance with every stroke. "Z-Zaraki-taichou…"

"Call me Kenpachi," was the rumbly reply in his ear before big strong hands began to loosen his clothes, heat spreading across his cheeks like wildfire while those hands slide under his hakama pants to cup his bum, spreading his ass cheeks apart. The seventh seat hid his face in Kenpachi's chest, feeling terribly embarrassed and exposed as he clutched at the man's wide shoulders. His blush deepened when he felt more than heard Kenpachi's dark chuckle. "No need to be shy," the Captain crooned, tilting his face up. Ocean blue met golden.

Kenpachi ran a rough thumb over his plush lower lip before bending his head down to nip and suckle at his mouth, a large pointed tongue soon coming out and demanding entrance. 'Mm, they really are as soft as they look,' the warrior thought and grinned as lips parted for him to explore the sweet, moist cavern, 'tasty too.'

Breaking the kiss several moments later, Hanatarou panted unsteadily, a strand of saliva still connecting the two until it broke and trailed down his chin before half-lidded eyes soon snapped open wide and he cried out in shock when a large strand of energy slowly began to enter him, while others snaked up his torso to tease his nipples into pebbling and another one wound itself around his slender erection, undulating against it. Kenpachi growled at the lovely sight and leaned down to lick it up, then grabbed a fistful of silky black hair and bared Hana's throat to his hungry eye. "A-Ahn…!" the little healer mewled, forced to arch his back up which allowed the tendril to slide deeper into him, "U-Uhn…"

"Sexy," Kenpachi leered, bending his head down to lick at his throat which made Hanatarou blush hard, and soon after, the tendril inside the smaller male began to pull out a little before pushing back in, thrusting slowly and shallowly at first so he could get used to it as the one around him started to stroke him at the same pace. When Hanatarou eventually relaxed, even moaned a bit, the rhythm picked up a little and the tendril in his ass expanded, prepping him for what was to come. It continued to grow, gradually going faster and harder until he started bouncing in Kenpachi's lap from the force of it, making 'hunh, hunh!' noises with every thrust.

Unable to wait any longer, the larger man growled, aroused beyond belief as he wrangled his spiritual pressure back under his control and pulled it out, resulting in Hanatarou slumping against him, shuddering and panting heavily. The young healer made a soft noise of confusion as Kenpachi stood up and turned to lay him out horizontal on the bed, warm blue eyes looking up into one amber orb nearing glowing with primal lust while Kenpachi tugged his clothes from the waist down off his body. Then the warrior lifted his legs, holding them up and spreading them by the undersides of his knees.

"A-Ah, d-don't look!" he cried and brought his hands down to cover himself up, his face flushed as red as a tomato.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that," Kenpachi coaxed huskily, his reiatsu intertwining with the soft green one surrounding the little healer, "don't hide from me." He nosed one of his calves teasingly and Hanatarou bit his lip before he slowly moved his hands away again. "That's it…good. You look good enough to eat," he growled lustfully, drinking in the trembling delectable little body in front of him, "but we'll just save that for next time."

"E-Eh?" Hanatarou blinked. 'Next time?' He didn't have time to think about it before Kenpachi left one of his legs against his shoulder and raided the bedside table for suitable lube, coming back with some ointment that would have to do for now. Squeezing the living hell out of the small tube, the big man impatiently tugged at his own hakama pants to reveal his impressive cock, proportionate to the rest of his body, and coated it thoroughly. With the rest of lube, he smeared it against Hanatarou's entrance, circling the small puckered hole before slipping in a thick finger, then another and another, thrusting them in and out. The little shinigami below keened and whined with each addition, squirming against the increasingly uncomfortable burning stretch until Kenpachi pulled them out to replace them with his length. Hanatarou looked up at the warrior anxiously, "P-Please…be gentle. I-I've never done this before," was his soft, desperate plea.

Kenpachi rumbled and pushed his legs apart again before he leaned down to give him a dominating kiss, leaving him breathless, "I'll try." He slowly pushed in.

Hanatarou threw his head back and gasped as his back arched, his reiatsu writhing and withering in tandem to the indescribable pain as the head finally popped through tight rings of muscles. Tears welled up is his soft blue pools and trailed down his cheeks as he sobbed quietly, trying to stay pliant as his hands hung onto Kenpachi's shoulders again in a white knuckled death grip. The other continued to impale his shuddering body at a steady pace, not stopping until he was all the way inside as the golden aura rubbed against the ailing jade one in comfort.

After what seemed like an eternity to poor Hanatarou, Kenpachi finally stopped, lifting his head to devour soft lips to distract them both while it took all his will power to wait for his smaller lover to adjust. Minutes passed. "I'm moving now," he grunted in a strained voice, "It'll get better, I promise. I'll make you feel good too."

Hanatarou sniffled but nodded, sliding his arms around the warrior's neck and clenching his hands into long black hair as Kenpachi began to thrust. The first few tries were excruciating agony, but then all of the sudden, he hit something in Hanatarou that had the little healer crying out in startled pleasure with only a hint on pain, "A-Ahgnn!"

"Heh," Kenpachi smirked and zeroed in on it, doing it again. And again. And again, brutally stabbing the small special gland with the big blunt tip of his cock.

"K-Ken~!" Hanatarou whimpered, tilting his head to the side to let the bigger male access when he began to suck and nibble at his neck, "N-Not gonna last!"

"Then cum fer me, Hana," Kenpachi demanded harshly, pistoning his hips against his little lover's soft bum until Hanatarou came with a passionate cry all over their stomachs without even being touched. Snarling like a beast at the tight constriction, the primitive, dominant, distinctly masculine part of him told him to fuck his mate senseless, nearly bending him in half in his search to try and find his own release. With a roar, he clamped his teeth down at the base of Hanatarou's neck and filled him up with his seed, their reiatsu exploding outward and blending with the each other seamlessly as one.

A while passed as the couple tried to catch their breaths before Kenpachi mustered up his strength and slowly pulled out, watching cum and some blood leak out of his Hana's used hole – no longer virgin – with smug satisfaction. He licked up the blood oozing out of the bite mark until it clotted and kissed the finger shaped bruises on the backs of his little healer's knees lovingly before rummaging around the room for a rag. Damping it with some warm water, he came back to clean them both up, careful of his mate's tender backside.

Hanatarou fought to stay awake, exhausted physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually. He made a soft noise as Kenpachi cleaned him and got them dressed, then snuggled into his chest when the Captain lifted him and cradled with one of his powerful arms bridal style and exited the room. "Where are we going?" he asked sleepily and yawned.

"Back to the Eleventh," was the gravelly response into his ear, "Go to sleep, Hana."

"Okay," he whispered and his mind slipped into darkness for some well-deserved rest.

"Ah, just as I suspected. Bondmates," Unohana murmured when Kenpachi entered the lobby, noting their entwined spiritual pressure encompassing them both like a heavy blanket. "I guess opposites do attract, ne?" The other Captain merely grunted which made her smile.

"Where's Yachiru?" he asked, looking around for his pink haired lieutenant.

"She went back to your Division already. I told her you'd meet her there when things got a bit…intense," Unohana giggled, making Kenpachi grunt again and look away though if she looked closely she could have sworn she saw a barely noticeable hint of pink on his face.

"Glad she wasn't here fer that. Woulda made things awkward to explain. She's not old enough fer 'The Talk' yet," the larger Captain muttered, scratching his head with his free hand, "Better go and make sure she isn't causing too much damage. Too much paperwork to deal with if she gets into trouble."

"All right then. I hope I won't have to see you around here any time soon," Unohana said kindly, though her next words had a hint of a threat, "Do take care of my seventh seat if you're going to kidnap him as your own personal healer, won't you? I would hate to see him get hurt in any way. He's such a wonderful person."

Kenpachi nodded seriously, acknowledging the hidden innuendo and its consequences before his expression hardened, "He won't be harmed under my watch, and I'll kill anyone who tries, if Yachiru doesn't get to them first."

**...**

News traveled fast throughout Seireitei of their bonding, especially within the Eleventh Division. Ikkaku and Yumichika had welcomed him with open arms but the Captain made it clear to rest of the members that their new healer was to be treated with respect, more than they gave him in fact, and if he found out anyone crossing that line, he would let Yachiru wreak havoc on them any way she pleased and then _he _would completely _annihilate_ them himself. He stared down a particular group of his members who he knew used to bully his Hana before Yachiru started to terrorize them in his defense, making them turn as white as a sheet and sweat like pigs under his terrifying one-eyed glare before Hanatarou gently placed a hand on his forearm and looked up at him questioningly. Shaking his head which made his bells jingle, Kenpachi dismissed them all before whisking his mate away for lunch with Yachiru hopping up to her usual place on his shoulder as they went.

It hadn't been uncommon before to see Kenpachi running around the streets of Seireitei with Yachiru hanging off his shoulders, shouting directions in his ear left and right which would ultimately get them more lost than they were before. But now they had Hana-chan, who could usually be seen held up with his back against the Captain's chest, one of Kenpachi's arms tucked under his thighs and the other over his waist like a seat belt, securely holding him in place. After a few wrong turns to let Yachiru have her fun, the healer would gently suggest going the right direction which the little pink haired girl would happily shout into Ken-chan's ear. After all, her mommy was always right and they would get to the candy store faster this way, the fastest than ever before!

Everything was peachy keen according to her, and her 'parents' would have to agree, Hanatarou smiling blissfully when Kenpachi gave him a quick, affectionate squeeze around his middle.

'Thank goodness for miracles.'

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: Well, that's it fer this one! :D Please review if yu liked it! We KenHana fans need to band together! XD Even if yu didn't, that's okay too. Just no flames please. :)**


End file.
